Smoked
by Percabeth-thuke101
Summary: One shots about Thalia and Luke . and how Luke is trying to get Thalia to quit smoking.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

**Ok so I just wrote this cause I was bored. And im going to do around four chapters all of which involve Luke trying to get Thalia to quit.**

**P.S. Thuke romance will blossom in next couple of chapters.**

Luke Castellan was bored , he lay on his bunk in Hermes cabin staring up at the ceiling. He had no idea what to do , he was too tired from capture the flag for training, he wasn't in the mood to play a prank ,and he was too awake to go to sleep.

As he thought over his problem ,he looked out his window to see the Zeus cabins lights on. A smile instantly grew on the 14 year-old's face, he stood grinning and walked out his cabin and making his way to Cabin 1.

the second Luke reached the door he started to flatten down his sandy blonde hair. Before he opened the door with out knocking. Inside was grand and fancy as Zeus's cabin should be.

On the cot pushed in the far corner of a alcove he spotted his best friend , the grin melted off his face as he saw Thalia Grace his most closest and most trusted friend bring her cigarette to her lips.

He flinched hating it when Thalia smoked, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

Thalia turned and grinned round her cigarette. "Hey fag". she said cheerfully.

"hey". Luke replied grimacing as she exhaled her smoke.

"Ha you realise you just answered to me calling you fag right whats up". She said raising her eyebrow so it disappeared behind her messy raven hair.

"Nothing". Luke lied slipping in the room and sitting cross legged on Thalia's bed facing said girl.

"so fag whats the matter miss me already". She asked with the signature smirk that Luke found a lot more cuter when she was not smoking.

He glared at her which was a little hard when he was blushing about the comment of missing her , which he would not admit to anyone that he actually had missed her. "No and stop calling me that".

Thalia chuckled still grinning as she lay down and closed her eyes as she took a drag of her cigarette, the nicotine making her already ADHD brain buzz.

Luke flinched again as she did so , he had never seen reason for Thalia to smoke , in fact when he first caught her he had freaked out.

He sighed as he looked at his best friend ,which was stupid since he had seen her like a million times , no one would argue that Thalia was very good looking , short windswept messy raven black hair, cute freckles , delicate pixie like features and the stunning blue eyes. All in all she was pretty like a daughter of Zeus should, but to Luke her beauty matched no other. He hated seeing his perfect little pixie inhale such harmful chemicals.

"There it is again why do you keep flinching". Thalia asked.

Luke looked at the cigarette that was STILL in her mouth and grimaced. " I hate it when you smoke". He said quietly.

"Why?".

" Because its bad for you Thals". He says angrily looking straight into her shockingly intimidating blue eyes his anger smouldering like a hearth.

" Do I look like I give a shit". Thalia rolled her eyes. The next thing she knew Luke had pinned her hands above her head , his face very close to her own.

"Well you might not care but I do Thalia I hate seeing you destroy your body with that horrible stuff". He whispered almost getting engulfed in the deepness of those electric eyes , Where they always that blue?...He shook his self out of his trance and took the cigarette from Thalia's pale lips and placed it far away from her.

He looked back down . Wow we are close our noses are almost touching Luke thought. For a minute he actually thinking of kissing her ( something he had wanted to do since he first met the spiky haired girl). Until Thalia smirked and exhaled , the smoke wafting into lukes face making him jump back in suprise.

The smoke didn't smell like he thought it would , sure he still smelt the revolting stench of nicotine but also the intoxicating smell of Thalia's breath which smelt like vanilla and strawberries. He inhaled deeply the smell made his brain dizzy and his mind foggy.

" I thought you said it was horrible stuff". Thalia snickered.

Luke blinked rapidly as her voice snapped him back to reality from Thalia land where everything smelt so delicious like Vanilla and strawberries. He blushed. " It wasn't the smell of the nicotine I liked". He murmured.

"sure ya didn't Scar boy sure ya didn't". she said rolling he eyes reaching for he cigarette on her nightstand.

Luke's hand reached out and grabbed Thalia's wrist stopping her. "Thals promise me you will quit".

Thaila sneered ."And what do I get in return for quitting". She asked raising a eyebrow.

Luke's face heated up. "Umm the gratitued that you did a good favour for your best friend?".

"naw gotta be better than that". Thalia smirked her back resting on the head board.

"Ummmm I'll do all your chores for a week". He said hopeful that she will actually quit.

"Make it a month and we have a deal". She smirked evilly.

"A MONTH...ARGGH fine". Luke pouted then smirked his hand reaching out like a cobras. "Gimme your packs and your lighter …...come on fork em over".

Thalia's smirk melted. "Can't I start quitting next week...". He shook his head.

"This week...". He shook his head again his smile growing.

"Tomorrow?". Luke grinned evilly and shook his head making the motion with his hand for her to hand them over.

Thalia huffed and glared at him only making him grin wider as she handed over her pack. Luke grinned ,being the Son of Hermes he knew where contraband was hidden.

He went around the room using his senses to seek out more packs of cigarettes. He found them in the oddest places , behind pictures , under the couch even one tapped behind the beard on the Zeus statue.

As he left the cabin making his way to the dustbins and throwing away the cigarettes , he smiled having pleased himself at making Thalia quit.

Maybe now he can see his perfect little pixie with out the smell of smoke lingering in the air.

**Please forgive any spelling and grammar problems. And** **review!.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**bored again so writing more of this story while I have the inspration.**

Thalia and Annabeth sat at the end of the pier at camp over the lake. They didn't talk just enjoyed each others company, until.

Thalia reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. Annabeth flinched.

"Luke's gonna be mad if he catches you". The blonde said her expression pained as her friend lit up the cigarette with her Green Day lighter ,taking a long pull and exhaled the smoke with a sigh.

"What Luke don't know won't hut him". The daughter of Zeus muttered dryly.

"He's only looking out for you Thals". Annabeth says giving Thalia a pleading look.

"Well I don't need him to look out for me". Thalia snapped.

Annabeth glared at her friend. "You he's right you really should quit , And I agree with him that your just too stubborn". The Daughter of Athena said coldly.

"Oh great you too why is everybody on my case it's my choice and I don't need people telling ME what best for ME". Thalia shot back icily.

Annabeth looked at her for a second before shaking her head, standing up and began walking away.

"Where are you going". Thalia yelled.

Annabeth turned glaring. "To find my best friend because she's not there". The blonde girl turned on her heel and walked away looking pissed.

Thalia watched her friend walk away in shock before growling in anger and punching the ground, she stood brushing off her jacket and flicking her cig into the water not caring if Posiedon got pissed because she was far too pissed herself to care.

She shoved her hands deep in to the pockets of her oversized leather jacket and walked off grumbling darkly to herself. Why didn't anyone get it, it was her choice and they should mind there own fucking buisness instead of sicking their noses in hers.

She was too busy fuming that she didn't see anyone in front of her walking straight into a boy. "sorry". She said distracted.

"Is ok Thals".

She looked up to find herself face to face with Luke Castellan who was grinning like a mad man as per usual.

Oh great just great. Thalia thought bitterly.

"So Thals I was wondering if...wait I smell smoke..".he said frowning.

Shit. Thalia cursed mentally.

He looked at her for a second his eyes looked hurt and betrayed, making Thalia flinch. "Thals you promised". He whispered. "you promised me you would quit".

"Look i'm sorry ok... , i'll try better ok …...its just im stressed ok". Thalia rambled trying in vain to make Luke not look like a kicked puppy any more.

He turned away not trusting himself, he felt betrayed , she had promised to quit she had. And here he was thinking that he was finally gonna have his Thalia back the one that didn't smell like nicotine all the time, the one that smelt like pine needles and ozone."See you around". He said his voice hard and unforgiving as he walked past her being careful not to brush shoulders.

"Luke wait ..." . She called. As the Hermes cabin door slammed shut.

"Dam it!". She yelled kicking a rock in frustration so it went soaring through the air and hit Hades cabin. She ran a hand furiously through her hair and mentally calling her self a idiot and a few other choice words in Greek before sighing and walking up the hill. Ignoring the dragon she climbed up her tree and sat on the branch putting a cig in her mouth, her hand reached for her lighter and she was about to light up when Luke's hurt expression flashed though her mind.

Thalia pulled the cig from her mouth and looked down at it , only seeing Luke's adorable kicked puppy face. She growling ,she pulled out her pack and threw her cigarettes away and out of sight of Half-Blood hill.

Hoisting herself out out of the tree she landed gracefully on her feet and made her way to Hermes cabin , hoping against hope for forgiveness.

Luke sat on his bunk grumbling furiously under his breath. What a fool he had been to believe that Thalia would quit. Of course she would not quit , she loved seeing Luke lose she did this so that she could win and he couldn't.

Hearing a knock on the door Luke jumped up rubbing his eyes which where burning for some reason. " Its open". he called.

Thalia stepped in the room.

Luke scowled. "Get out". He said coldly.

Thalia flinched at her best friends tone , he hardly ever used that tone with her. "Look I know your mad and you have every right to be, but hear me out before you yell at me or kick me out". She said slowly while lifting her hands up in surrender.

Luke huffed."you have 5 minutes talk fast Grace". He said his voice like ice. Again making Thalia flinch.

"You always wondered why I smoke …..". she asked.

"Yes". Luke nodded stiffly his curiosity peaking a bit.

"Well its because when I was young my mother being the sad insane bitch she was used to smaoke and drink too but thats not the point, she was a washed out movie star who was a wash out because of my dad Zeus getting her knocked up with me". Thalia spoke slowly as she sat down on the bed next to Luke who was listening intently.

"Well she used to drink and smoke and be a Class A bitch most of the time, always hating me because she saw so much of my father in me". Thalia said her voice slow and gentle.

Luke nodded motioning for her to continue.

"Well when I was around two Dad came back and got Mum knocked up with my younger brother Jason and then all that Hera kidnapping him shit and him going to Camp Jupiter bull crap, the night I run away Mum yelled that I was a failure just like her and that it was all my falt that Jason was 'dead'". Thalia continued putting air quotes around the word 'dead'.

Luke scowled , he had always known Thalia's mum was horrible but saying that stuff to a 12 year old who just lost her little brother her ownly joy in life... that was cold and a low blow.

Thalia took a deep breath before continuing. " And when I found out that Jason was alive and had been at Camp Jupiter all this time I realised Mum was right …. I was a failure ,I had not looked after him, I had not looked hard enough or I could of found him but I didn't...". She trailed off looking at the ground in self hatred.

"Thals its not your falt Hera took Jason there was nothing you could do". Luke says he could not stand to see his Normally so proud Thalia , so sad and revolted with her self.

She shook her head slowly looking sick. " I started smoking because I remembered what Mum said about me ending up just like her , so I decided to get a head start and start smoking, besides the nicotine helped clog my brain so I could stop thinking about all the years my little brother was out there all alone with out a family while I had you and Annabeth to watch my back , he had nobody".

Luke's heart crumbled for her ,how she had put up with that kinda guilt was shocking to him. Even though he still disagreed with the idea of the smoking.

He could not take it he wrapped his arms around his best friend and hugged her tight, Thalia almost by second nature hugged back.

She pulled away with a sheepish grin. "So are we good cause I promise and this time I do, I will try and stop smoking".

Luke looks at those big pleading blue eyes that he knows he isn't going to stay mad at even if he tried (those eyes where too cute). He sighed . "Of course I forgive you Sparky". He said with a grin.

Thalia's own grin appearing on her face as fast as lightning. "thanks Scar". She stood up and turned to leave. " Wait …..and Luke ….thanks for giving me another chance". She said kissing his cheek before leaving.

Luke stood in the Hermes cabin in shock his mouth slightly parted and his hand resting on the place his best friends cool soft lips had been , grinning like a idiot he whispered. "My Thals".


End file.
